i will never give up on you
by rm4ever
Summary: it takes place right after the last epi of s3 i re wrote this chapter it just wasn't working its a bit more graphic plz review i hope you like it


**I'll never give up on you**

Ryan sat in the hospital listening as the monitor did the slow continues bleeps. All he could think about was how much he loved Marissa even if they weren't together. Marissa had been in a coma for about 2 weeks now the doctors weren't sure if she was going to wake up. Ryan looked at Marissa beautiful and peaceful he didn't know if they would ever get back together but he wanted to try. He sat there every day hoping she would wake up, somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't think she would but he wanted to stay hopeful. Julie come in occasionally to check on Marissa but she was sure that this was her daughters last accident and that she wouldn't pull through it, as hard as it is for a mother to let go she was preparing to. It was coming up on 3 weeks that Marissa had been in the coma and the doctors where sure she wasn't going to wake up but early in the morning as Ryan sat next to her bed holding her hand she woke up. Ryan ran into the hallway to get the doctors and then to call everyone. The doctors were amazed they truly didn't expect her to wake up. As Julie walked up to Ryan he said "she sure does have a way of scaring us but she always pulls through." Julie let a small smile escape her lips and replied "yes she does." Ryan went in to talk to her "hey he said." She looked up at him with a bright and vibrant smile that made Ryan week at the knees. "hey she replied" they held eye contact for a short while before they where interrupted by the doctor. Well miss cooper he started you seem to be fine you can go home in a day or two. Ryan walked up to Seth and summer and said "well maybe we should give it a go again." Summer smiled and Seth just looked confused "give what a go he said. Summer smacked him and said "dating" "oh" Seth replied. The next day Marissa was discharged and went home to rest. Ryan sat on her bed next to her and as he fumbled with the words asked "would you um well when your better do you want to start dating again?" Marissa smiled and leaned over and kissed him. It took Ryan by surprise. When they finally pulled away Marissa said "I've missed that." Me to Ryan replied with a small laugh. A few days later when Marissa was well enough Ryan took her out to eat. You know what Marissa said to him softly we've tried so many times I think we can make this work." Ryan smiled "I think your right."

Seth and summer sat in summer's room talking about Ryan and Marissa summer asked "do you think they can do it." Seth thought for a minute "well I don't know but we can he said smiling and leaning in to kiss summer. Summer stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Seth starred at his girlfriends amazing c cup breasts before he went down to suck on one. Summer let out a small moan. Seth slowly kissed down her stomach until he got to her shorts he slid them down her long legs along with her pink thong. Summer pulled Seth's pants of and kneeled in front of him after a bit of teasing she took his whole dick in her mouth. After he came all over summers tits they both cleaned up and headed to get something to eat. At the pool house instead of what they normally Marissa and Ryan were talking. Marissa asked Ryan if they were going to say together in collage. Ryan looked at her for a moment and replied "I've got you know and I'm not letting go again." Marissa felt comfortable when she was in the presence of Ryan she felt like she could act herself not like a Newport stuck up bitch. Ryan was her whole world it just took a while for her to figure it out. Ryan had never really had a girlfriend before Marissa her really like having some one who loved him and didn't just go out with him for the sex. He also never really had women who loved him his mom could have cared less what happened to him. Marissa looked at Ryan and thought about how they had never really talked about his past she just knew the Ryan now not the Ryan back then. Hey Ryan she asked yeah he replied "what were your parents like I know its hard for you to revisit those days but I don't really know you." Ryan looked at her for a while and decided he would tell her about his life. "well my mom was always drunk and my dad wasn't really around much when he was he used to beat me with whatever was around ever time I cried he told me Atwood's don't cry and would hit me again a lot of the time I either left and went to Theresa's or trey would come home and stop him." "oh and holidays those where always fun we never really got presents my mom always got really drunk and then passed out and trey and I would drag her off to bed." "When my dad got put in jail my mom would bring a new scum bag boyfriend home and he would beat us or her until one day I got really tired of the shit and trey came up with the idea to steal the car. "We got caught as you know and then I met you and you changed my whole life I never had a girlfriend before I really love you Marissa." He looked at the tears rolling down Marissa face. Marissa said through sobs I'm so sorry Ryan I love you.


End file.
